feedback song for a dying friend
by Dressa
Summary: Eles escaparam do Lord das Trevas por três vezes. Apenas três vezes. 'JamesxLily 'OURO no XX Challenge Relâmpago do Fórum 6V


**feedback song for a dying friend**

**primeira – 1978**

_and force all seriousness away_

Foi logo após o final do sétimo ano. Eles sabiam que um dia aconteceria, mas nunca pensaram que seria tão rápido. Afinal, eles ainda usavam os uniformes da escola enquanto corriam pelo trem em absoluto caos, confirmando suas suspeitas de que os chamados Comensais da Morte haviam invadido o Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Como... como eles conseguiram entrar _aqui_? – James perguntava, surpreso. De varinha erguida, ele via dezenas de vultos encapuzados combatendo os poucos alunos capazes de lutar.

- Você realmente ainda não percebeu? – Lily virou o corpo e encostou-se às costas dele, observando o que acontecia mais atrás no corredor. – Há uma quantidade considerável de Slytherins que não parecem estar nos ajudando. Muito pelo contrário, eu diria.

- _Estupefaça! _– o rapaz gritou para alguém mais à frente.

E então ela o viu. Um capuz negro cobrindo seus cabelos longos, a manga da camisa levantada, exibindo com orgulho a marca da caveira e da cobra. A varinha apontada, os lábios trêmulos e o barulho de algo se quebrando.

_Severus._

- James, CUIDADO! – Lily empurrou o namorado contra a porta de uma cabine, caindo por cima do garoto e dentro do compartimento um segundo antes de parte do teto do corredor desabar.

Ele levantou-se rapidamente e ajudou a namorada a se erguer. Sua bochecha ostentava um corte longo, mas aparentemente superficial.

- Snape, aquele filho –

- Exatamente, Potter. Mesmo sendo filho de um trouxa imundo, Snape é realmente um servo fiel e eficiente.

James e Lily viram a porta selar-se magicamente e a figura imponente de um bruxo alto, magro, de faces pálidas e olhos vermelhos surgir em frente a eles.

- Voldemort. – Lily sussurrou, brandindo a varinha com destreza.

- E ainda por cima estava certo. Snape me falou de sua coragem, Lily Evans. – o bruxo retorquiu com o que deveria ser um sorriso. – E de suas habilidades, James Potter. Vamos, rapaz. Abaixe a varinha. Você também, garota. Não sejam tolos de acharem que podem algo contra mim.

As palavras do Lord das Trevas pareceram ter o efeito contrário sobre os dois, que apenas se mostraram mais preparados para uma luta.

- Não estou aqui para matá-los. – Voldemort continuou, como se lesse as mentes do casal. O que não era impossível, tratando-se de quem era. – Vim fazer uma proposta aos dois e, devo ressaltar, vocês devem se sentir importantes por isso. Planejei toda essa confusão somente por _vocês_.

- O que você quer? – James exclamou irritado, os olhos em chamas.

- Quero ambos como meus Comensais, a partir de agora.

- NUNCA! – Lily gritou, quase cuspindo a palavra.

- Vocês podem ser grandes ao meu lado. – Voldemort prosseguiu como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – _Juntos_, podemos conquistar o mundo da magia. Vocês podem ter o poder para dominar _todos_ nesse trem! É só unirem-se a mim.

- Acho que vamos ter que recusar sua proposta. – Lily disse, os olhos apertados em fúria. – Já nos decidimos a qual lado nos juntar.

Houve um brilho súbito no vermelho das pupilas de Voldemort.

- Então eu só posso dizer que lamento. _Avada_ –

- _Expelliarmus! _– James berrou, no mesmo instante. _Estupefaça!_ Lily, Lily, venha! _Protego!_ – ele puxou a garota pela mão e com ela avançou contra o corpo de Voldemort que bloqueava a entrada. Ambos o empurraram com violência e logo estavam correndo novamente pelo corredor, pulando sob os resquícios do teto que caíra, ouvindo alguns estudantes gritando que Dumbledore e alguns aurores haviam aparecido no trem.

_then his light brown eyes are quick_

**segunda – 1979**

_he will command our twin revival_

- James. – a voz de Lily era um quase um fiapo na completa escuridão da noite.

- Você também ouviu, não foi?

O leve murmúrio de _Lumus_ iluminou o rosto preocupado do rapaz. Seus olhos castanhos estavam atentos e apertados, procurando por algo que nem ele mesmo sabia o que era.

- Nós devemos comunicar à Ordem. – Lily falou, às costas dele.

- Nós primeiro precisamos saber do que se trata. Estamos em Hogsmeade, Lily, não podemos criar pânico por nada.

- Eu não acho que a Marca Negra seja _nada_. – ela sussurrou, mortificada. Sua mão apontou para o sinal de Voldemort, conjurado em verde fantasmagórico sobre uma casa na colina muito conhecida de James.

- A Casa dos Gritos. – ele murmurou, correndo na direção do casebre abandonado, sendo seguido por Lily.

James guiava a namorada pelo lugar onde passara boa parte de sua adolescência. Ambos mantinham as varinhas apontadas, em posição de combate. Entretanto, a horripilante Casa dos Gritos estava deserta e destruída, exatamente do jeito que Remus Lupin a deixara na última lua cheia de seu sétimo ano.

- Está vazia. – Lily disse, meneando a cabeça sem entender.

- Errado, Evans. – falou uma voz escondida nas sombras.

O homem na capa negra foi logo reconhecido pelo casal. Aqueles olhos de cobra e a sensação de falta de ar que ele causava eram inegavelmente inesquecíveis.

- Muito tempo que nós não nos vemos. – Voldemort começou, os passos lentos em direção aos outros dois.

- Posso dizer que me sinto feliz com isso. – a garota interrompeu, ríspida, a varinha apontada diretamente para o peito do bruxo das trevas.

- Que rude da sua parte, Lily. Eu estava esperando por esse momento tão ansiosamente; sinto-me mal com sua grosseria.

- Estou cansada dos seus rodeios, Voldemort, diga logo o que quer!

- Quero saber se você e James não gostariam de reconsiderar a proposta que fiz aos dois no ano passado.

- Desista, Voldemort! – o rapaz exclamou. – Somos caso perdido para você!

- Não seja estúpido, garoto. – o outro bruxo rebateu, a voz um pouco ansiosa. – Vocês podem ter tudo o que quiserem ao meu lado; não ponha a perder o seu potencial.

- Seus Comensais são inúteis a esse ponto, Voldemort? Você parece tão desesperado por alguém habilidoso ao seu lado que me faz pensar se essa guerra não está prestes a terminar, e não de uma maneira que você saia contente dela. – James sorriu, cinicamente.

- Você é um tolo, Potter. _Cru_—

- _Estupefaça!_

Os três olharam para a porta caída da Casa dos Gritos. Sirius Black e Remus Lupin emergiam detrás da poeira levantada com as varinhas em punho e os rostos fechados em expressões de combate.

Contudo, Voldemort se fora num piscar de olhos.

- O que _diabos_ foi tudo isso? – Sirius perguntou, confuso. James virou-se para a namorada com a mesma expressão de quem não estava entendendo.

- Eu disse que nós precisávamos comunicar à Ordem. – Lily disse, sentando-se pesadamente no chão em seguida.

_the same insane sustain again_

**terceira – 1980**

Lily tinha a respiração ofegante e o supercílio cortado. O sangue havia secado em seus lábios e um pó grosso e de aparência suspeita lhe cobria as vestes rasgadas. Sentia pulsações fortes em seu abdômen e falhou ao pensar que seria capaz de agüentá-las por mais tempo. Quase sem consciência, ela deixou-se cair no chão de pedras gélidas.

O ar estava tão _pesado_, tão _cortante_, seus pulmões recusavam-se a aceitá-lo, ela quase podia senti-los contraírem-se. Seus olhos fecharam-se, sua respiração arquejava penosamente, estava tão _frio_ e ela tinha certeza de que James estava morto. Ele estava, ele estava, _ele estava morto_.

E fazia tanto frio, tanto frio, tanto _frio_.

- _Expecto Patronum!_

Ela sentiu os olhos arderem com as lágrimas quentes que derramou. Ele estava vivo, vivo, _ele estava vivo_.

- Lily! Lily, Lily, por favor, me escute! – ela não estava lúcida, ela quase não estava consciente. Ela só queria abraçá-lo, senti-lo, limpar o sangue de seus cortes e consertar as lentes daqueles estúpidos óculos redondos. – Eu preciso tirar você daqui, o Patrono não vai resistir muito tempo.

Os olhos dele brilharam em desespero e o aperto dele em seus ombros aumentou. E, de fato, ela sentiu os dementadores voltando, o frio chegando e aquela louca e insana sensação de que James estava morto. Mas ele estava ao seu lado, bem ao seu lado, ao seu lado lhe apertando os ombros com tanta força e proteção que ela os sentia latejar.

- Eu soube que você agora atende por Lily _Potter_. – eles ouviram a odiosamente conhecida voz sibilante ecoar contra as pedras escuras do corredor, um deboche nítido de quem se delicia. – Só me pergunto por que eu não fui convidado para a festa; por acaso eu fiz algo que vocês não gostaram?

James ergueu o corpo e Lily percebeu que ele mancava da perna direita. Ele tentava defendê-la e escondê-la usando a si próprio, mas ainda assim a moça conseguia distinguir o vulto encapuzado e ofídico à frente de ambos. Lord Voldemort tornava-se uma desagradável figura conhecida que os visitava _demais_.

- Oh, você não recebeu o convite? – James ofegou, um sorriso cínico no rosto e a varinha erguida o mais firme que podia. – A coruja deve ter se perdido no caminho, você sabe como é difícil de ser encontrado. Peço que aceite nossas sinceras desculpas; quem sabe nós não mandamos umas fotos depois? – ele brandiu a varinha com um floreio e logo um feixe vermelho se lançou contra o outro bruxo; entretanto, Voldemort o desviou com um simples aceno.

- Eu temo que isso não seja possível. – ele respondeu, erguendo os braços numa ordem de comando aos dois dementadores que o ladeavam. – Meus sentimentos foram profundamente magoados e você sabe como eu sou vingativo, Potter. _Crucio!_

Lily puxou o marido para o lado, desviando-o da maldição e levando-o ao chão. Contudo, ambos sentiram o efeito da aproximação dos dementadores; James ficou subitamente muito pálido.

- _Protego!_ – ele arquejou e Lily viu as gotas de suor frio escorrerem de sua testa franzida. – _Expecto_... _Expecto Patronum!_

Mas o que deveria tomar a forma de um cervo prateado era apenas uma leve névoa perolada.

- Não dá, James, você não vai conseguir! _Impedimenta!_

- Eu preciso! – James repetia, enquanto a esposa mantinha a defesa ao redor deles.

- Nós temos que sair daqui, você não vai agüentar manter esse Patrono!

- Mas você não está em condições para fazer um, eu preciso fazer isso por nós dois! _Expecto Patronum!_ Eu... eu preciso! – ele tentava sucessivamente, sentindo o desespero começar a consumi-lo. Voldemort estava se divertindo como se estivessem em uma brincadeira de gato e rato; James temia que ele se cansasse daquilo e lançasse algo que o Feitiço Escudo não pudesse proteger.

- Por nós... por nós três, você quer dizer. – Lily murmurou, sem encará-lo nos olhos. – _Estupefaça!_

- _Expecto_... o que? Três? O que... o que? _Protego! Protego!_ – James virou-a para si com a mão não ocupada pela varinha.

- Eu... eu estou grávida. - Lily tinha os orbes verdes arregalados de medo e as mãos trêmulas quando sussurrou em resposta.

- E ISSO LÁ É HORA DE ME DIZER ISSO? MERLIN! _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ – James gritou, assustado. Contudo, a fumaça que saiu de sua varinha não era mais disforme e sim um surpreendentemente imponente cervo que avançou contra o par de dementadores, afastando-os com os chifres. Voldemort urrou de ódio ao ver o Patrono.

- JAMES! –Lily envolveu-o com os braços e implorou mentalmente para ainda ter forças para aparatar. Fechou os olhos, concentrada, quando sentiu a incômoda sucção pelo umbigo e logo se encontrou caída sobre o marido, no chão enlameado de um beco escuro de Londres. – James? Você está bem?

- Não é que eu não esteja feliz em ser pai, Lily, mas você parece não ter noção do que é uma boa hora para me dar a notícia. – ele suspirou pesadamente, ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo os primeiros pingos de chuva caírem sobre seu corpo machucado.

**quarta - 1981**

_i must obey my only rival_

- Lily, pegue Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Eu o atraso!

- O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!

- O Harry não, por favor, me mate, me mate ao invés...

- O Harry não, por favor, tenha piedade... tenha piedade!

_the two of us so close to our own hearts_

* * *

**Nota da Dressa:** Fic escrita para o XX Challenge Relâmpago do Fórum 6V, graças ao insight que o LJ da Moony-Sensei me deu HAHA _Feedback Song For A Dying Friend_ é uma música do Legião Urbana, btw.


End file.
